


Wishing You was Him

by Krystal_Twi



Series: I wish I didn't. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Classicberry - Freeform, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Porn With Plot, Sanscest - Freeform, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, repost, stonerbros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sans was having the most amazing dream about Blue, then he was woken up but Stretch, his husband. Stretch wants sex, easy right? If only Sans's could keep his mind on Stretch and not Blue.(Another repost from "The Whole Kit and Caboodle)





	Wishing You was Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel

_Sans moaned loudly as he felt Blue move inside him. Sans had his legs wrapped around Blue’s hips. His arms under Blue’s arms, holding tightly to the normal grey t-shirt that Blue occasionally wore. Blue had his arms placed on either side of Sans’s head. His head bent down in between Sans’s neck, as he licked and sucked at all of Sans’s sweet spots._

 

_Blue was going slow and gentle. Sans savored every little movement. It had felt so good. Blue’s dick could touch parts inside of Sans that was never experienced before. It left Sans moaning like he was in heat as he clung to the man he loved._

 

_“So good… so… good.” Sans moaned out, attempting to spread his legs wider for the other. He leaned his head back and groaned._

 

_“Sans…” Blue moaned out his name._

  
  


“Sans…”

  
A voice called out to Sans in his dream. Sans recognized the voice as his husband’s, Stretch. Sans sighed and attempted to cover up his ‘ears’ with his pillow. Like hell was Sans giving up his dream of Blue all because Stretch wanted a morning kiss.

 

“Sans!”

 

Sans heard the urgency in his voice and sighed. It didn’t matter if he went back to sleep anyways, he probably wouldn’t return to his dream. Sans stretched his limbs and turned to look at his mate. He rubbed his eye, trying to rub the sleep away and gave a soft glare at his husband.

 

“what?”

 

He definitely wasn’t expecting this.

 

Stretch was in his normal sleep attire,  he wore no shirt and his black boxers. However, his lower ecto body was formed. He was sporting a hard-on and was looking at Sans with lust. Sans felt a blush form on his face.

 

“StrETCH!” Mid-sentence Sans was taken by surprise as his mate climbed on top of him. Sans grabbed onto Stretch’s shoulders and looked up at him. Sans may no longer be in love with Stretch, but that didn’t mean the other was any less attractive. Sans took a glurp and leaned back into the bed.

  
“You know what it's like? To wake up to this,” Stretch reached down and ran his fingers on the outside of Sans’s vagina. Sans had no idea he had conjured it. He must have down it in his sleep. “and to the sound of your sweet voice moaning.” Stretch dipped a finger into Sans’s folds.

 

Sans yelped at the feeling. His dream had left him sensitive and wet. Sans unconsciously clenched his legs around Stretch’s hand. His eyes locking onto his mate's desire-filled gaze. Part of me anxiously waiting for Stretch’s next move. Stretch knew Sans’s body well and knew just how to tease him.

 

Stretch was able to wedge himself in between Sans’s legs leaned on his elbows to be eye level with Sans. Sans eyes were lidded with sleep and arousal. He was tired but his body was still buzzing with lust. Stretch’s actions weren't stopping his body's reaction either.

 

Stretch pressed their mouths together. Sans sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Stretch’s tongue prodding Sans’s mouth for entrance. Sans obediently opened his mouth, forming his own tongue to mix with the others.

 

Sans knew that he probably shouldn't be encouraging sex with Stretch right after he was dreaming of another. Especially when it was Stretch’s older brother, Blue. It just didn't feel ri-

 

“Ahh!” Sans let out a shocked moan as he felt Stretch rock his hips against him. Common sense went out the window when he felt the bulge in Stretch’s shorts. It pressed right against his vagina, causing Sans to tense at it.

 

Stretch smirked through the kiss and pulled back. His hands went to Sans’s hips and ground his hips against Sans’s. Sans’s hand flew to his mouth and tried to quiet his moans. It felt so good, it wasn’t enough though.

 

Sans’s husband grabbed his hands and held them above his head, stopping him from stifling his noises. Sans held back his noise of annoyance at not being able to quiet himself.

 

“Damn, you're fucking soaked!” Stretch said with a huff. “Must have been a really good dream.” Sans flushed and avoided Stretch’s eyes. He could hear his mate snicker.

 

Stretch grabbed Sans’s chin and had Sans look him in the eyes. Sans felt a flash of fear for a quick second, thinking he may have said some  _things_ in his sleep. “How good was it, love?” Stretch asked as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

 

Sans gasped loudly but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Stretch gave a breathless laugh as he continued to hump Sans as if his life depended on it. The repeated movement felt so good. Sans buried himself further into the mattress and moved his hips to match Stretch’s. Stretch tsked before grabbed Sans’s hips and holding them in place.

 

“Not until you tell me how good that dream was.”  Stretch was now moving his hips slowly, teasing Sans effortlessly. Sans whimpered at the sudden lack of stimulation. This was unfair in so many ways. Sans refused to talk though. How wrong would it be to tell your mate that the dream was amazing when the dream was about your brother-in-law?!

 

“Come on, don't be shy. From the sound of it, you weren't in that dream.” Stretch now was practically unmoving. Stretch had a cocky smirk on his face as he watched Sans struggle. Stretch reached down and teases Sans’s clit. Sans broke his silence.

 

“It was good! Amazing even!”

 

Before Sans could feel guilty for his admittance, Stretch smirked in his ‘victory’ before kissing Sans. His hips now moving at the speed as before. Leaving Sans a moaning mess. Sans’s hands went up and grabbed Stretch’s cheek, keeping him in place for the kiss.

 

The kiss was slow and lazy, contradicting their actions leading up before. Sans let out a soft moan. Sans let go of his mate’s face and fiddled with Stretch’s shorts, pulling him out. Stretch let out a moan of relief and thrust into Sans’s hands.

 

Sans rubbed his thumb across the tip, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered there. Sans wrapped his other hand around the length and pumped it a few times before he was thrown back. Stretch place his hands on either side of Sans’s legs and wrapped them around his waist.

 

Sans yelped at being manhandled suddenly. His legs tightening around Stretch. Sans watched with focused eyes as Stretch aligned his member with Sans’s soaked entrance. Sans moaned and threw his head to the side as he felt the tip of Stretch inter him.

 

Stretch was big, that was a given. Stretch pushed his way into Sans with until he was hilted. Sans would be lying if he said he feel a burn, it had been awhile since the two was intimate. Doesn't help that Stretch didn't prepare him either, then again, Sans was so wet that being prepared wasn't really needed. It didn't stop it from feeling good.

 

“Fuck Sans! You're so tight…” Stretch murmured.

 

Sans flexed himself around Stretch and smiled as the other let out a loud groan. Revenge, though something tells Sans that Stretch doesn’t mind it. Sans softly ground his hips, squeezing around Stretch some more.  Stretch gave a playful glare to Sans, knowing what he was up too. Sans attempted to appear innocent, which never worked.

 

Stretch just smirked and pulled out almost all the way, only too slam back in. Sans screamed at the sudden stimulation. It felt so good. Sans instantly wrapped his arms around his mate, grabbing him from underneath his arms.

 

Stretch continued his hard pace. Slowly moving but making it hard for Sans to stay quiet with how hard he was going. Stretch knew Sans’s weakness when it came to this part of sex. Sans moaned continuously. Stretch was hitting all the right spots.

 

Wait… Sans felt his mind come to a stop. This position was strangely familiar to Sans. It was… the exact same position Sans and Blue was in, Sans’s dream. No. no. no. Sans couldn’t let his mind go there. He couldn’t risk saying something that could ruin everything.

 

It didn’t help that the moment Sans thought of the brighter skeleton, his mind could barely stray back to the real person he was with. He was with Stretch, not Blue. Stretch, not Blue. Stretch, n-Oh fuck, Blue…

 

Sans closed his eyes tightly, imagining smaller hands on either side of his head. Bright eyes shining down at him with lust. Mhmm… Sans felt himself get wetter at the thought of the other on top of him instead.

 

Sans wondered how gentle Blue actually would be. Would he be gentle like in Sans’s dream or would he not hesitate to fuck Sans senseless? Sans found he wouldn’t mind either way. He knew Blue would make him cum over and over again. If the lustful stares he would occasionally receive from the other was anything to go by anyway.

 

Sans would be lying if he said he wasn’t staring back from time to time. Especially when Blue wore his tight workout outfit and had his full ecto body formed. The tights did Blue justice, Sans would just get wet when he saw how the shorts clung to Blue.

 

The movements that Blue was making was speeding up. Holy fuck, it felt good. Sans could feel the hand the made its way down between his legs and rubbed his clit. Sans dug his nails into Blue’s back and screamed when he felt himself cum around Blue.

 

Blue didn’t slow down, stretching out the feeling of Sans’s orgasm. Sans lolled his head back and moaned loudly. Blue leaned forward and lapped at Sans’s neck. With him leaning forward more, his thrust was hitting different spots. Sans was feeling overwhelmed.

 

“Fuck.” Sans groaned as he tightened around Blue. He clenched his eyes tighter. Sans tried to spread himself wider for him, to let Blue have better access.

 

Blue sat up a bit, grabbed his thighs and pulled them farther apart. His hips going faster, showing no mercy. Stars, Sans loved it. Sans knew he was moaning like a bitch in heat, but he couldn't help it. Just the idea of it being Blue fucking him sent his body into whirlwind feelings of pleasure.

 

Sans could feel Blue twitching inside of him. Sans whimpered at the very thought of being the reason came undone. Sans weakly moved his hips up to help the other along. Sans himself felt his own pleasure reaching its peak again. Fuck, to come with Blue would feel amazing.

 

“inside, cum inside.” Sans whimpered. The others movements becoming unsteady.

 

With a few more thrusts, Sans felt the other cum inside him. Sans let out a lewd moan and felt his own pleasure peaked as he came for the second time.

 

Blue groaned above him and kissed Sans on the mouth. Sans let out a whimper and wrapped an arm around Blue’s neck, pulling the other closer. Sans hummed in pleasure as their tongues lazily fought. Sans felt like he was floating above it all. It was amazin-

 

“You didn't fall asleep, did you? Nyeh heh.” That's right… Sans opened his eyes to see his husband, not Blue. Guilt hit Sans like a tidal wave.

 

Sans couldn't believe he just imagined Blue in Stretch's place. Sans pushed Stretch off of him. Stretch landed on the end of the bed, letting out a groan as he was practically yanked out of Sans. His and Sans’s magic quickly dispelling, getting rid of most of the magic. Sans was about to apologize but couldn’t find it in himself.

 

“I need to wash up.” was the lame excuse Sans gave Stretch. Sans stood up and practically ran to the bathroom. Sans opened the bathroom door and closed it quickly, locking the door. He leaned into the door. He sunk to the groaned and covered his mouth to stifle his cries.

 

Sans felt tears spill from his eyes. He could faintly hear Stretch on the other side, softly knocking on the door. His voice, normally soothing, was just another reminder of what just happened.

 

Sans sat there for a while. Unmoving with his head buried into his knees. Sans tried to calm himself down unsuccessfully. Sans didn’t know what to do. He was alone in this. Why would he do that? Stars, he was in far too deep. He couldn’t tell Stretch the truth. The only person he could go too was-

 

“Sans? Are You Alright?”

 

Sans’s head shot up, tears still streaming down his face.

Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue wasn't suppose to appear, but I made him a quick entrance.
> 
> The sad, sad truth for Sans is that he will never get his happy ending.


End file.
